


Kurt's Kisses

by darkmus



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt contemplates his first few kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy about what happened, I had to write this.
> 
> Spoilers for 2-16: Original Song

His second kiss with a boy, Kurt decides easily, was much better than his first.  
In fact, his third wasn't too bad either.

For one, they weren't stolen away from him by a bully. They weren't confusing and surprising and they were definitely welcomed with open arms.  
Open arms that grabbed Blaine's beautiful face towards his own for more.

Recounting that first kiss with a boy, Kurt looks back in disgust. It was an understatement that he didn't expect _that_.

He expected to be punched in the face (as grievous such an event would be), beaten to a pulp (again, terrible; especially the fact that it would most likely ruin his fabulous outfit for that day), and be given a valid, open-shut case to get that terrible boy expelled.

And besides the fact that it was with his hated bully, that first kiss with a boy was really confusing.

It wasn't bad, per say, as much as he'd like to deny it. Karofsky's mouth was warm; his large, calloused hands cupping his face definitely reminding him all the while that he was a _boy_ ; and it left him breathless, as all good kisses should.

If only it wasn't with _him_...

Kurt tries to push away those dark thoughts and instead, focuses his energy on his new _boyfriend_. Boyfriend!

It excites him to know that he has someone. Someone who cares about him so deeply and is so kind and is actually _gay_ and _proud_ of it.

In the back of his mind, he knows that The Sex Stuff will come up eventually, but that's for another day...

He looks up from his studying and sees Blaine in the doorway, smiling at him. A warm, bubbly feeling rises up, threatening to burst out and take over him, and he gets up and practically skips to the other boy. Their fingers intertwine and Kurt lifts himself up on his heels every so slightly to catch Blaine's lips.

His future kisses will be great.


End file.
